Charlie Collins
Charlotte "Charlie" Collins is my fanon version of the SPD A-Squad leader and Female Red Ranger. She later becomes SPD Nova Ranger. Charlie is the daughter of Wesley "Wes" Collins and Jennifer "Jen" Scots. Appearance Charlie had short brown hair styled similar to her mother, Jen, when she was a teen. At times, she was by the book, but also knows when to loosen up. Charlie was declared the best of the best by Commander Doggie Kruger. History When Charlie heard her parents had been missing for months, she found herself being distracted from this and wanted answers. Before she could get them from Eric, Charlie was called into battle with her team against Emperor Grumm. When she and her team were leaving, Bridge's intuition abilities helps him sense there is something wrong with the main five members(blue, black, yellow, pink and green) of A-Squad. Though Sky and Marina(SPD Yellow in my fanon version, Asian descent) thought nothing of it, it was Jack and Elizabeth Delgado(SPD Pink and also Jack's fraternal twin sister in my fanon version) shared intuition that later brought Bridge's suspicion to light. Betrayal and assisting the B-Squad While with Grumm, his chief scientist, Morgana(in my fanon version who can switch in between her child form, Mora, and adult form), made a nasty snide about Charlie's parents that sent her over the edge. Sneaking into the lab, she discovers her parents being locked up like lab rats and helps them escape to Earth. Later on, she further investigates more and discover Grumm's plans for Earth. When Charlie tried to warn her team about his intentions, she learned to her utter disgust how much they don't care and had joined Grumm intentionally to gain power. Removing her morpher, Charlie secretly activates a detonation device to blow up the lab and leaves. Though she succeeded in destroying the lab, Charlie was unaware that Morgana had rewired the morpher for her to use. Upon arrival to Earth, the B-Squad gets ready to arrest Charlie, but Bridge stops them. Sensing she is good, he takes Charlie back to SPD Headquarters and she explains what really happened with the A-Squad team. Five of her teammates, accepted Grumm's offer for their services. Only Charlie didn't, but remained so no one got suspicious. She secretly let Commander Kruger know what going on and that she is fine. After Sam left for the future with his friend, Sydney(my fanon version SPD Gold), Charlie volunteers to help assist them. Convincing the Rangers to let her go to battle, Kruger gave her the Nova Morpher that Dr. Manx had been working on. Confronting the A-Squad Rangers, Charlie discovers to her horror that Morgana has rewired her morpher and duels her, while the other Rangers take on the remaining 5 members of A-Squad. Eventually the B-Squad Rangers are able to overpower them and arrest Morgana along the A-Squad Members for their betrayal. After the war with Grumm, Charlie sees her former teammates one last time being carted off to jail and accepts the fact they are no longer her friends. Though this depresses her, Charlie is comforted by the B-Squad team. Later on, Kruger promoted the B-Squad Rangers to A-Squad, but they refuse. Bridge and the others have already decided that they were B-Squad and it has been promoted to being the best of the best. The A-Squad rank is retired due to both Charlie's request and her former teammates actions against SPD. She reunites with her parents to live a more quieter life away from the facility. Charlie does return in Super Megaforce to assist the Megaforce team against the Space Pirates as SPD Nova Ranger. Squad Team Being the leader of the A-Squad, Charlie was dedicated to her job. She joined the B-Squad as the Nova Ranger. Her former team's behavior in willingly betraying Kruger lead to her requesting that the A-Squad rank be retired for good. A-Squad *Junichiro Ishida(A-Squad Blue Ranger) *Gabriel Hayworth(A-Squad Black) *Tobias Trenton(A-Squad Yellow) *Rachel Manners(A-Squad Pink) *Martin Wyler(A-Squad Green) Trivia *Unlike the real Charlie, the Fanon Charlie never betrayed SPD for Grumm's offer and instead maintained her loyalty to Kruger. *While Charlie is the first female Red Ranger in the PR Verse, she also became the first Female Silver Ranger, this would later be repeated by Gemma/RPM Silver Wing Ranger. Category:Female Red Ranger Category:Female Silver Ranger Category:LadyNeko